Angie Skye
Myriam Desgagne is a French-Canadian female professional wrestler best known under the name Angie Skye. She has worked for the Quebec-based NCW Femmes Fatales promotion as well as Shimmer Women Athletes in the United States. Career NCW Femmes Fatales (2010-present) Desgagne made her NCW Femmes Fatales debut at the third show on June 5, 2010, defeating Missy in a dark match. Skye won another dark match at Femmes Fatales V, this time defeating Xandra Bale. On June 4, 2011, Skye teamed with Anastasia Ivy in a losing effort to Loue and Kira at Femmes Fatales VI, but she would defeat Cherry Bomb at Femmes Fatales VII. After losing to Jessie McKay at Femmes Fatales VIII, Skye enlisted the managerial services of Kath Von Goth, who would be at ringside as Skye defeated Leah Von Dutch. At Part 1 of Femmes Fatales X, Skye was defeated by Athena in a four-way #1 Contender's Match for the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship that also included Cheerleader Melissa and X-Cute Sweet. After the match, Skye attacked Melissa from behind, only to be run out of the ring by Athena. At the second part of Femmes Fatales X, Skye was defeated by Melissa. She would suffer back-to-back losses to Kellie Skater and the debuting Christina Von Eerie at the next two shows. At Femmes Fatales XIV on April 19, 2014, Skye defeated Cat Power to advance to the Four Way Elimination Match for the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship. Skye was defeated by Mercedes Martinez in the title match later in the evening. At Femmes Fatales XV on August 16, Skye was defeated in a Gauntlet Match by Portia Perez, but at the 5th Anniversary Show on October 25, Skye showed evidence that Perez cheated during the drawing and during the match, beginning a face turn. Skye completed her face turn later that night when she came to the aid of Vanessa Kraven, who was being attacked by Sassy Stephie and Jody D'Milo. Skye and Kraven were defeated by Stephie and D'Milo due to interference by Mademoiselle Rachelle and Allysin Kay. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2012-2016) Skye debuted for SHIMMER Women Athletes as a villain on October 27, 2012, teaming with Nikki St. John in a losing effort to Kira and Thunderkitty in a dark match at SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 49. At SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 51, Skye teamed with Miss Natural in a winning effort against Thunderkitty and Christina Von Eerie in another dark tag team match. Skye participated at Volume 61 on October 19, 2013 and was defeated by Mia Yim. Women Superstars Uncensored (2014) Skye debuted for Women Superstars Uncensored on May 10, 2014 at the annual Queen and King event and defeated Angelus Layne to earn an official spot on the WSU roster. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''The Hard Goodbye'' *'Nickname' :*''"Angel of Death"'' Championships and accomplishments *CTW Women's Championship *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #49 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females External links *Angie Skye at CAGEMATCH.net *Angie Skye at Wrestling Data.com *Angie's Facebook *Angie's Facebook Fan Page *Angie's Twitter Category:2008 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Quebec wrestlers Category:NCW Femmes Fatales current roster Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Living people Category:RingDivas Wrestling alumni Category:Xcite Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Atomic Championship Wrestling alumni